Cognitive (disambiguation)
See also: Cognition (disambiguation) The term cognitive may be related to the following: * Cognitive ability ** Cognitive Abilities Test ** Sex Differences in Cognitive Abilities ** Woodcock–Johnson Tests of Cognitive Abilities * Cognitive academic language proficiency * Cognitive acceleration * Cognitive and linguistic theories of composition * Cognitive activism * Cognitive advantages to bilingualism * Cognitive-affective personality system * Cognitive appraisal * Cognitive apprenticeship * Cognitive analytic therapy * Cognitive anthropology * Cognitive architecture ** Biologically inspired cognitive architectures ** Comparison of cognitive architectures ** CHREST (cognitive architecture) ** CLARION (cognitive architecture) ** DUAL (cognitive architecture) ** EPIC (cognitive architecture) * Cognitive assessment ** Brief Cognitive Assessment Tool ** Cognitive Function Scanner ** Cognitive Assessment System ** Montreal Cognitive Assessment * Cognitive authority * Cognitive behavior therapy ** Cognitive behavioral treatment of eating disorders ** Cognitive behavioral therapy for insomnia * Cognitive behavioral analysis system of psychotherapy * Cognitive bias ** Cognitive bias mitigation ** Cognitive bias modification * Cognitive computer * Cognitive Computing Research Group * Cognitive Constraints on Compositional Systems * Cognitive closure * Cognitive closure (philosophy) * Cognitive description * Cognitive development ** Infant cognitive development * Cognitive dimensions of notations * Cognitive disorder * Cognitive distortion * Cognitive effects of HIV * Cognitive elite * Cognitive Emotional Behaviour Therapy * Cognitive Emotional Pedagogy * Cognitive epidemiology * Cognitive chronometry * Cognitive complexity * Cognitive contiguity * Cognitive-cultural economy * Cognitive enhancement * Cognitive ergonomics * Cognitive impairment ** Post-chemotherapy cognitive impairment ** Postoperative cognitive dysfunction ** Radiation-induced cognitive decline ** Vascular cognitive impairment * Cognitive inertia * Cognitive development * Cognitive discrimination * Cognitive dissonance * Cognitive ethology * Cognitive evaluation theory * Cognitive-Experiential Self-Theory * Cognitive flexibility * Cognitive inhibition * Cognitive impairment **Mild cognitive impairment * Cognitive generalization * Cognitive genomics * Cognitive grammar ** Cognitive approaches to grammar * Cognitive hearing science * Cognitive Hierarchy Theory * Cognitive holding power * Cognitive hypothesis testing * Cognitive imitation * Cognitive infocommunications * Cognitive Information Processing * Cognitive interventions * Cognitive interview * Cognitive justice * Cognitive linguistics ** International Cognitive Linguistics Association * Cognitive load * Cognitive maps **Fuzzy cognitive map * Cognitive measures * Cognitive mediation * Cognitive metaphor * Cognitive miser * Cognitive model ** Cognitive models of information retrieval * Cognitive module * Cognitive musicology * Cognitive neuropsychiatry * Cognitive neuropsychology * Cognitive neuroscience ** Cognitive Neuroscience (journal) ** Cognitive neuroscience of dreams ** Cognitive neuroscience of music ** Cognitive neuroscience of visual object recognition ** Cognitive Neuroscience Society * Cognitive orthotics * Cognitive personalization * Cognitive philology * Cognitive phonology * Cognitive poetics * Cognitive polyphasia * Cognitive pretesting * Cognitive Process Profile * Cognitive processes * Cognitive processing speed * Cognitive psychology * Cognitive reframing * Cognitive rehabilitation * Cognitive rehabilitation therapy * Cognitive remediation * Cognitive Remediation Therapy * Cognitive Research Corporation Driving Simulator * Cognitive Research Trust * Cognitive reserve * Cognitive resource theory * Cognitive response model * Cognitive restructuring * Cognitive revolution * Cognitive rhetoric * Cognitive rigor * Cognitive robotics * Cognitive science ** Bayesian cognitive science ** Cognitive science of religion ** Cognitive Science Society ** Index of cognitive science articles ** Indiana Archives of Cognitive Science * Cognitive semantics * Cognitive semiotics * Cognitive shift * Cognitive space * Cognitive slippage * Cognitive specialization * Cognitive strategy * Cognitive style ** Cognitive styles analysis * Cognitive synonymy * Cognitive Systems Research ** Cognitive Systems Research (journal) * Cognitive techniques * Cognitive Technology Threat Warning System * Cognitive tempo **Sluggish cognitive tempo * Cognitive tests * Cognitive theory * Cognitive therapy ** Academy of Cognitive Therapy ** Cognitive Retention Therapy ** Cognitive processing therapy ** Cognitive therapies for dementia ** Mindfulness-based cognitive therapy * Cognitive training * Cognitive tuning * Cognitive valence theory * Cognitive vulnerability * Cognitive walkthrough * Cognitive work analysis See also * Association for Behavioral and Cognitive Therapies * Beck's cognitive triad * Beck Institute for Cognitive Behavior Therapy * British Association for Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapies * Central and East European Center for Cognitive Science * Centre of Behavioural and Cognitive Sciences * Center for Cognitive Studies * Cerebellar cognitive affective syndrome * Cognistat (The Neurobehavioral Cognitive Status Examination) * Cognition * Cognitivism (psychology) * Cognitive assistant that learns and organizes * Cognitive Science and Neuropsychology Program of Szeged * Cognitive traps for intelligence analysis * Collective cognitive imperative * Computers in education and cognitive systems * Dalle Molle Institute for Semantic and Cognitive Studies * Developmental cognitive neuroscience * Effects of sleep deprivation on cognitive performance * Elementary cognitive task * Embodied cognitive science * European Society for the Cognitive Sciences of Music * F.C. Donders Centre for Cognitive Neuroimaging * Feedforward, Behavioral and Cognitive Science * Florida Cognitive Activities Scale * Human cognitive reliability correlation * Idealized cognitive model * Informant Questionnaire on Cognitive Decline in the Elderly * Institute for Cognitive Science Studies * International Association for the Cognitive Science of Religion * IPM School of Cognitive Sciences * Journal of Cognitive Engineering and Decision Making * Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience * Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy * Jungian cognitive functions * Max Planck Institute for Human Cognitive and Brain Sciences * List of cognitive–behavioral therapies * List of cognitive scientists * List of cognitive neuroscientists * List of institutions granting degrees in cognitive science * Percolation (cognitive psychology) * Philosophy of Artificial Intelligence and Cognitive Science * Rancho Los Amigos Levels of Cognitive Functioning Scale * Socio-cognitive * Social Cognitive and Affective Neuroscience (journal) * Social cognitive theory * Social cognitive theory of morality * [in Cognitive Sciences * Wiley Interdisciplinary Reviews: Cognitive Science Category:Cognitive psychology